Gefangen auf einem Baum
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Als Hermine auf einem Baum festsitzt und ausgerechnet von Professor Snape gefunden und gerettet wird, stellt sich für sie die Frage, ob das nun Zufall oder vielleicht Schicksal gewesen ist?


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Gefangen auf einem Baum**

„Krummbein! Krummbein! Krummbein, wo steckst du denn nur?"

Hermine war auf der Suche nach ihrem über alles geliebten Kater – und das gewiss nicht zum ersten Mal! Der kleine Schlingel trieb sich gerne im ganzen Schloss herum und sie durfte ihn dann wieder suchen gehen…

Normalerweise kam er am Abend immer zu ihr zurück und wenn nicht – nun dann musste sie ihn halt suchen, denn meistens hatte er sich dann verirrt oder war eingesperrt oder so. Und solch ein Abend war heute.

Die Sonne war schon vor einer Stunde untergegangen und seitdem suchte Hermine nach ihrem lieben Schatz. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit, bevor die Sperrstunde sie in ihren Turm zurückbringen würde und sie sorgenvoll in ihrem Zimmer auf- und abgehen würde und nur sehr schlecht einschlafen könnte, bevor sie sich am Morgen wieder auf die Suche begeben würde – bis sie ihn endlich gefunden hätte.

Sie hatte schon gefühlt im ganzen Schloss gesucht und war nun auf dem Weg in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, denn manchmal streifte er auch in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte herum, das wusste sie mittlerweile.

_Nur noch eine Woche_, dachte sie sowohl glücklich als auch traurig, _dann werde ich Hogwarts verlassen müssen._ Die Prüfungen hatten sie schon vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben und obwohl die Noten noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden waren, hatte Hermine ein erstaunlich gutes Gefühl. Auch wenn sie immer noch der Meinung war, dass sie in der schriftlichen Prüfung für das Fach Zaubertränke Frage 72 nicht ganz richtig beantwortet hatte…

„Krummbein!", rief sie nun über das weite Stück Rasen vor sich, auf dem nur vereinzelt ein paar ziemlich große Bäume standen.

„Miau! Miau!", erschall die Antwort und Hermine weiter rufend und weiter auf das unaufhörliche _Miau_ achtend fand ihren geliebten Kater endlich: Er saß auf einem dicken Ast einer alten Buche – in ungefähr zwei bis drei Metern Höhe. Wie es schien kam er nicht mehr herunter.

_Typisch Katzen_, dachte sie, _erst klettern sie rauf und dann trauen sie sich nicht mehr runter…_

„Alles ist gut, Krummbein. Ich komme zu dir hoch und dann können wir gemeinsam wieder runter." Gesagt, getan. Sie kletterte vorsichtig von einem Ast zu einem anderen und zog sich höher und höher, bis sie sich neben Krummbein auf den breiten Ast setzte. Und dann machte sie einen Fehler: Sie sah nach unten!

_Meine Güte, ist das hoch!_, dachte sie ängstlich und klammerte sich an den dicken Stamm der Buche. _Ach, Hermine, du bist auch eine Katze…_

„Wenigstens bist du noch da, Krummbein, mein Schatz", sagte sie und hätte ihn am liebsten gekrault, doch sie hielt sich lieber mit beiden Armen am Baum fest.

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, machte Krummbein sich sprungbereit und sprang nach einigen Sekunden wirklich vom Baum. Er landete unversehrt mit den Pfoten auf dem Boden und schaute zu seiner Herrin nach oben.

Diese konnte ihn zuerst nur völlig entgeistert anstarren. „Ist das dein Ernst?", rief sie irgendwann und ihre Stimme klang eine Spur hysterisch.

Zu allem Überfluss maunzte Krummbein noch einmal, verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit und ließ Hermine allein auf dem Baum zurück.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was sollte sie nun machen? Ganz vorsichtig löste sie eine Hand vom Baum und griff zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch der war unauffindbar. Sie sah auf den Boden und konnte ihn dort im leichten Mondlicht liegen sehen. _Na toll…_, dachte sie. _Von alleine komm ich hier nie wieder runter. _

Sie verharrte nahezu eine halbe Stunde ruhig auf dem Baum, doch als eine Eule im Wald laut schrie, konnte sie ihre Panik nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Hallo?", rief sie, so laut sie konnte. „Hallo? Ich bin hier auf dem Baum gefangen!" _Bitte_, sandte sie ein Stoßgebet nach oben, _bitte, lass irgendjemanden vorbeikommen – egal wen, bitte!_

Aber es war sinnlos – wer sollte sie hier draußen schon hören?

Irgendwann fing sie an zu weinen. „Bitte!", wimmerte sie und ließ den Kopf gegen den Stamm sinken. Sie war auf einmal unglaublich müde.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich sofort von diesem Baum herunterkommen, Miss Granger."

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Höhe – diese Stimme würde sie überall erkennen. Und tatsächlich, als sie den Blick nach unten wagte, stand dort Professor Snape, der die Arme gekreuzt hatte und sie mit einem bösen Lächeln bedachte.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Auf-einem-Baum-Sitzen – und das auch noch nach der Sperrstunde." Er schüttelte theatralisch mit dem Kopf.

„Professor! Ich bin so froh, Sie zu sehen!", rief Hermine erfreut – weniger wegen ihm, sondern mehr, weil sie gefunden worden war und jetzt hoffentlich von hier befreit werden würde.

„Sind Sie?", fragte er spöttisch und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das bin ich." Und etwas kleinlauter fügte sie hinzu: „Ich komme hier nämlich nicht mehr runter…"

Er lachte, nicht gerade freundlich, denn er lachte sie aus, aber er lachte. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger, wo haben Sie nur Ihren brillanten Verstand gelassen. Sie sind doch eine Hexe, oder nicht? Ist es Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, sich einfach vom Baum herunterzuzaubern?"

„Witzig, Professor", erwiderte sie sarkastisch; ihre Wut ließ sie für einen Moment vergessen, mit wem sie redete. „Wie soll ich denn zaubern, wenn mein Zauberstab da unten auf dem Boden liegt?" Sie zeigte kurz mit einer Hand auf die Stelle, bevor sie sich schnell wieder mit beiden Armen am Stamm festklammerte.

„Und was soll ich nun machen?", fragte Snape und schien sich sichtlich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit zu erfreuen.

„Mich hier runter holen!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er kalt.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten, sondern flüsterte ein herzzerreißendes „Bitte…"

Ob es daran gelegen hatte oder ob Snape wieder eingefallen war, dass es als Lehrer seine Pflicht war, Schülern in Situationen wie diesen zu helfen, Hermine wusste es nicht, jedoch seufzte er resigniert und gab damit sein Einverständnis, dass er ihr nun behilflich sein würde.

„Miss Granger, ich werde Sie mit einem Schwebezauber vom Baum herunterholen. Sie müssen auf alle Fälle ruhig bleiben, sonst fallen Sie herunter." Und dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sagte: _„Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Hermine spürte, wie sie einige Zentimeter über dem Ast, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, schwebte – nun hatte sie noch mehr Angst!

„Miss Granger, Sie müssen den Stamm auch loslassen, wenn Sie jemals wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren wollen!", rief Snape ihr sarkastisch zu.

„Ich kann nicht!", rief sie panisch.

„Und warum das nun wieder nicht?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise, doch Snape hörte es trotzdem.

„Miss Granger", sagte er nun in einem nahezu freundlichen Tonfall. „Vertrauen Sie mir einfach."

„Als ob das so einfach wäre…", murmelte sie, doch ließ trotzdem los. Zum Glück waren ihre Befürchtungen unbegründet, denn sie fiel nicht die zwei bis drei Meter hinunter auf den Boden.

Langsam bewegte Snape sie herunter und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, hielt sie es nach weniger als der Hälfte des Weges nicht mehr aus und ruderte ganz plötzlich mit den Armen und Beinen. Das zerstörte Snapes Schwebezauber und sie stürzte in Richtung Boden.

Blitzschnell hechtete er den fehlenden Schritt nach vorne und fing sie unter den Schultern auf.

Sie berührte zwar mit den Füßen den Boden, doch ihre Knie waren so wackelig, dass sie ohne Snapes Hilfe nicht stehen konnte. Eigentlich war ihr gar nichts passiert, doch der Schreck saß tief, so tief, dass sie sich ängstlich an ihren Professor drückte und leise weinte: „Ich hatte solche Angst."

Snape seufzte und ließ sie gewähren. „Ach, Miss Granger, es gibt viel schlimmere Dinge im Leben, glauben Sie mir", sagte er beruhigend.

Sie erinnerte sich an all die schrecklichen Tage des Krieges und es schien ein wenig Wirkung zu zeigen, denn langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen fort.

„Wird es gehen?", fragte er nicht unfreundlich; er hielt sie immer noch an den Schultern, vielleicht hatte er Angst, sie könnte wieder weiche Knie bekommen?

Sie nickte und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Und dann geschah etwas, das keiner von beiden je für möglich gehalten hätte – es war wie in einem dieser kitschigen Liebesfilme: Sie sahen sich erst tief in die Augen, bevor beider Blicke abwechselnd kurz zu dem Mund des jeweils anderen zuckten. Ganz langsam bewegten sie ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu, bis – Snape ganz plötzlich den Kopf wegriss und einen hastigen Schritt nach hinten machte.

Ein Moment peinlichster Stille trat ein, in dem beide überall hinschauten, nur nicht in das Gesicht des anderen. Hermines Wangen brannten und sie war froh wegen der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Irgendwann ging Snape zu der Buche und hob dort Hermines Zauberstab vom Boden auf. „Hier", sagte er nur und hielt ihn ihr hin.

Sie trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn vorsichtig entgegen. „Danke", sagte sie scheu.

Wieder sahen sie sich an, dann räusperte Snape sich. „Wir sollten zurück ins Schloss gehen."

Hermine nickte und sie gingen.

Er begleitete sie bis vor das Bild der Fetten Dame und verabschiedete sich dann nur mit einem Nicken.

Nachdem sie ihm noch eine Weile hinterher gesehen hatte, ging sie durch das Portraitloch, den mittlerweile leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, ihren Schlafsaal und legte sich schließlich auf ihr Bett. Mit großen Augen starrte sie die Decke an. Ihre Gedanken rasten und Verwirrung stieg in ihr auf.

Hatte Professor Snape sie gerade küssen wollen? Oder hatte sie ihn küssen wollen? Oder sie sich gegenseitig?

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Hallo? Es war _Snape_! Der Snape, der seit sie das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, gemein zu ihr gewesen war! Der Snape, der als fies, ungerecht und regelrecht bösartig bekannt war! Und dann so etwas?

Hatte sie sich vielleicht alles nur eingebildet?

Aber sie hatte ganz deutlich etwas gespürt – eine Art Verbindung, die sie zum jeweils anderen führen wollte.

Und doch… Es war einfach zu seltsam.

Krummbein sprang auf ihr Bett und maunzte sie vergnügt an.

„Ach, Krummbein", seufzte Hermine, als sie ihren Kater hinter den Ohren krauelte, „warum hast du das nur getan?"

Der Abschlussball war in vollem Gange. Die Musik lud zum Tanzen ein, Getränke und Essen waren vom Feinsten, und alle Anwesenden schienen Spaß zu haben – alle außer zwei.

Der eine war Professor Snape, von dem aber auch nichts Anderes zu erwarten gewesen war, da er gesellschaftliche Anlässe keineswegs mochte und nur aufgrund von Dumbledores Bitte – _Wohl eher Befehl_, dachte er griesgrämig – gekommen war. Er musste jedoch nur noch zehn Minuten überstehen, wie er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr froh feststellte.

Die andere war Hermine Granger, die keinen Tanzpartner hatte (Harry war mit Ginny da, Ron mit Lavender, Neville mit Luna, und alle anderen hatte auch jemanden gefunden – nur sie war von niemandem gefragt worden…) und die schon seit einer halben Stunde mit einem Glas Punsch in der Hand am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und auf die andere Seite sah – denn dort stand Snape.

Die Szene vor einer Woche mit ihm am Baum hatte sie nicht mehr losgelassen; sie hatte mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht seitdem gehabt…

Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich in der letzten Woche überraschenderweise verändert, wenn auch nur so viel, dass es ihr, Hermine, als einzige aufgefallen war. Er war freundlicher zu ihr – und nur ihr! – gewesen und hatte keinen bösen Spruch mehr über sie gemacht. Das musste doch gewiss etwas bedeuten, oder nicht?

Hermine hatte immer mehr Angst, sich wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte in ihn zu verlieben – _bitte nicht!_ – und hatte versucht, sich an all seine Gemeinheiten der letzten Jahre zu erinnern und das hätte auch bestimmt funktioniert, wenn er sich nicht in letzter Woche so anders verhalten hätte… Und dann, als sie ihn in der Großen Halle entdeckt hatte, waren die berühmten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aufgetaucht – und sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst einen Magenhieb verpasst!

Was sollte sie nun tun? Gegen dieses Gefühl mit aller Gewalt ankämpfen – oder das Unmögliche wenigstens versuchen?

Das erste konnte nur zu Schmerz führen – _aber das zweite auch_, dachte sie betrübt, als sie sich Snapes Reaktion auf ihren Annäherungsversuch vorstellte…

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie die Person ihrer Gedanken dabei war, die Große Halle zu verlassen.

_Nein!_, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie hatte davon geträumt, einmal mit ihm zu tanzen, sich wenigstens einmal an diesem Abend mit ihm unterhalten zu können… Alles zunichte nun! – sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er den Ball _so_ früh verlassen würde…

Jetzt war jede Chance vorbei, morgen früh schon würde sie im Hogwarts Express nach Hause sitzen – und ihn vielleicht nie wiedersehen…

Nein! Eine letzte Möglichkeit gab es noch!

Sie trank den letzten Schluck ihres Punsches und ging dann mit einer eigenartigen, ja geradezu selbstbewussten Zielstrebigkeit aus der Großen Halle und hinunter in die Kerker.

Erst als sie vor der Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen stand, verließ sie der Mut. _Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Hermine, das könnte vielleicht das letzte Mal sein, dass du ihn siehst!_ Und mit vor innerer Anstrengung zugekniffenen Augen und während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, klopfte sie an seine Tür. Gleichzeitig ängstlich und gespannt wartete sie auf eine Reaktion.

Diese kam in Gestalt eines äußerst wütenden Zaubertrankprofessors, der die Tür geradezu aufriss und fauchte: „Was?!"

Davon natürlich zutiefst verschreckt, brachte Hermine keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Er stöhnte genervt auf, als er sie erkannte. „Ach, Sie sind es, Miss Granger. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

Er sah sie aufmerksam, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Diese brauchte sehr lange, denn Hermine konnte das, was sie fühlte, unmöglich in Worte fassen – zu lange, denn:

„Ich habe keine Lust auf solche Spielchen", sagte er verärgert. „Lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe!" Und damit schlug er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

_Verdammt!_

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, und klopfte danach erneut an die Tür.

„Verschwinden Sie!", kam die nahezu hysterische Antwort von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Bitte!", flehte Hermine laut und fügte leiser hinzu: „Es ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass Sie mich sehen…"

Das schien geholfen zu haben, denn die Tür öffnete sich wieder.

„Miss Granger, spucken Sie aus, was Sie zu sagen habe, oder gehen Sie!"

Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, nahm Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen, ging schnell auf ihn zu, auf die Zehenspitzen, und gab ihm einen kurzen, hauchdünnen Kuss mitten auf den Mund.

Dann trat sie schnell wieder ein paar Schritte zurück, die schönste Schamesröte im Gesicht, und sagte: „Das wollte ich Ihnen nur zum Abschied noch sagen. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging schnell den Korridor entlang; ihr bodenlanges Kleid raschelte laut. Am liebsten wäre sie gelaufen, aber das kam ihr doch sehr kindisch vor.

Snape war so geschockt, dass er eine volle Minute brauchte, um zu realisieren, was da gerade geschehen war – und dann lief er! Er lief ihr so schnell hinterher, ohne zu rennen, – er konnte gar nicht glauben, wie weit man in einer knappen Minute gehen konnte… – und sah gerade noch ihre Schuhe und den Saum ihres Kleides, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf aus dem Kerker ging.

„Hermine!", rief er, da er Angst hatte, er würde ihre Spur am Ende der Treppe verlieren.

Hermine kam ein paar Stufen zurück, sodass sie ihn sehen konnte, und er lief bis er bei ihr angekommen war. Er stand eine Stufe unter ihr, sodass sie nun fast gleich groß waren.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie kleinlaut; sie hatte geweint.

Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch konnte es anscheinend nicht. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen, ebenso hauchdünnen Kuss auf den Mund. Sein Gesicht war nicht rot geworden, sondern weißer als sonst, als er sich wieder von ihr entfernte. „Das wollte ich dir nur noch zum Abschied sagen", sagte er und lächelte sie danach schüchtern an.

Hermine war genauso geschockt, wie er zuvor, doch erholte sich schneller: Ein Ausdruck größter Freude legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn, stärker als zuvor, und er presste sie fest an sich.

_Danke, Krummbein!_, dachte Hermine glücklich.

ENDE.


End file.
